Things are alittle upside down from here
by SJlove07
Summary: I hated season 8 if everyone was going to go out of character I would rather them done it this way! Hyde has decided to grow up he put miles between him and everyone else. Jackie receives a letter from him is it too late to make things right between this couple?
1. Chapter 1

New to writing trying my hand in it . This is going way out the zone for Hyde he would never do this but things at the begining of the 80's werent really looking up for him or anyone. Reviews and Flames welcome

January 3, 1980

Hyde closed his jacket as he looked up the stairs to the building he knew this was the only way he would ever get his life together, he paid the cabbie since he had put the El Camino in storage. Hyde inhaled one last drag off his cigarette and walked up to the door with the poster on the front that said "We want you!" Hyde wasnt for sure if the army would want him or not but it was time for him to grow up and become a man.

A few weeks later Basement

"Has anyone heard from Hyde?" Eric looked around the group who were all fixed on the TV. Jackie looked up, " Where has he been the last three weeks I havent even seen the Camino anywhere." "Oh godess why do you need him when you have me?" Fez proceded to hug Jackie when she shoved him off, "Fez we broke up two weeks ago get off!" If Fez only new the real reason they broke it off him and Hyde may never speake again. She was lying to everyone Steven had come to see her three weeks ago the day after New Years while Fez was at the salon. No words were said she opened the door to see him standing there she grabbed him and their mouths locked. She had woke up in her bed alone later that night they had not talked but they had let their bodies do all the talking she wondered what he had come to say that day. Eric began wondering about the guy who had been like a brother to him where had he gone. He knew his parents didn't know not even W.B. his mother worried everyday where he had gone. He heard someone on the stairs in hurry Eric knew then it was Kitty, "Jackie, Jackie theres a letter here for you i dont know who its from but it looks important!" Kitty had to catch her breath handing the letter to Jackie. Jackies cheeks were red from her last day with Hyde she snapped the letter from Kitty. Everyones eyes were glued to Jackie," Can i get some privacy gees!" She got up and went into what use to be Hydes room where she saw it was empy everything was gone except a picture of her and him sitting in his chair smiling and holding hands. Jackie was crushed they had been so happy and she still loved him where had he gone she sat down on the bed and began opening the letter wondering why it had come to the foremans instead of her apartment.

Hey Doll,

Guess your wondering why im writing you at the Foremans I want to make sure you would get it . Guess you wonder where I have been, I will get to that soon I had come to tell you that day but we got preoccupied those thoughts keep me warm at night doll. (jackie drew in a breath wondering where he was and why he chose to communicate with her first she continued to read on) What I want to say is Im sorry for everything Im sorry I didn't grow up and be the man you wanted. Im sorry for Sam I didn't love her I just loved burning you. I know your with Fez now and i have accepted that but you will forever be my Doll. Ok cut the sappy crap and let you know where I am I have joined the army yes your read right this rebel is now apart of the government. I put the Camino in storage and I am letting Angie run Grooves while im gone. Jackie you don't have to write me again this could be it done and over for us but i just wanted to let you know how much I really did love you and how sorry I am that my chance with passed me by. I attached a return mailing address if you want to give it to Kitty for me. Try not to let the group know I will tell them when I am ready they would make where the helmet for this one yes these last few weeks have been a challenge but I will make it through it and be a better person for it.

Love always,

Steven Hyde

Jackie sat on Hydes old bed tears were flowing down her cheeks she looked up at the picture and tears flowed more. She couldn't live her everyday life without him now he went and joined the army. She grabbed the picture and held the letter close to her heart and darted out of his room and up the stairs as quick as she could she wasn't ready for their questions she didn't have all the anwsers.

She entered the kitchen to see Red reading the paper and Kitty eating her lunch. "Kitty whats wrong with the loud one shes a mess?" Kitty hadn't looked up when Jackie entered, "Jackie sweetie whats wrong was it about that letter I brought down to you?" All Jackie could do was shake her head yes as Kitty helped her to her chair. Red heard kids clattering up the stairs he got up and stopped them before they could see Jackie like this, "If one of you come up here my foot will go so far up your ass you will taste my shoe laces!" Red smiled as he heard them go back down.

"Jackie sweetie are you ready to talk?" Kitty said holding onto her shoulder. "S-S-teven joined the army he is in bootcamp." The Jackie began to sob. "Oh Red my baby my baby!" Kitty cried. "Well its about time he did something." Red said aloud but inside he was thinking why did he have put that much space between them? "We lets keep it from those hop heads until Hyde is ready for them to know. Jackie did he leave you an address?" Jackie off in space nodded yes. "Ok Kitty start baking this boy a care package and make plenty that always helped me when things got rough." Kitty got up frantic wiping the tears from her eyes a determined woman she had a job. "Im going to write him back." Jackie got up grabbed a pen and paper and headed for the living room.

Red looked at the women doing the jobs given hoping Steven was making the right choses in his life he just hoped his son would be okay and live through this.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie sat herself down on the stairs in the Formans house with her pen and could think of thousand angry things to say to his face but nothing she would want him to read thousands of miles away. "Loud One you got that letter done yet?" Red sat down beside her. " Mr. Forman I dont know what to say to him I think of a million things to yell at him but..." "Jackie when I was gone Kittys letters was all I had to get me through all those nights and days I know you love Steven and your mad but he needs to hear what you have in your heart. Did Steven come to you before he left?" Jackie picked at the paper in the notebook, "Yes he did but we didn't talk about him leaving." "I don't want to know what you two did but now I know why you and the Foreign kid aren't together anymore."Red chuckled to himself, "Oh no Mr. Foreman Fez doesn't know." "Dont worry Jackie im the one in the family that can keep the secret in the family. No one needs to know I got all sissy on you." Jackie hugged Red, "No worries and Mr. Forman don't tell the gang about this with Steven. There is something else I need to tell you the next day after Steven left I went to Madison and applied for college classes they start at the end of the week. I was wondering if I needed a place to come on the weekend can I come here will be on campus during the week I just want to focus and get a career and be someone not just Mrs. So and So." Red beamed like a father at her and hugged her back, " Loud One you and Steven are making me proud to say I helped raised you and of course when you need a place to crash as you young people say then be my guest." Jackie smiled at the man who was like a father," Classes start at the end of the week if you could help me pack and move that would be great." Red shook his head yes. Kitty was standing out of site but could hear their whole conversation tears were rolling down her face she knew that Red was closer to Jackie than he ever was with Laurie. She watched him walk up the stairs.

Kitty walked over to Jackie who had rolled up balls of paper strewn up and down the stairs. "Jackie hows it going?"Kitty sat down beside her, "Having trouble?" Jackie shook her head yes. "When Red was gone I wrote him everyday just like I was sitting with him having a conversation. It was rough being away from him but it makes you both stronger." Kitty seen the picture of Jackie and Steven. "Aww thats sweet send him photos and if you need help I can take some new ones for you so he can hang them up and your there with him." Jackie smiled," Thank you I will I think I smell your cookies."Kitty husled to the kitchen leaving Jackie alone.

Dear Steven,

My Rebel has gone rogue I think its hot! What you are doing is very brave. You are I ever wanted you didn't have to go prove yourself. The next day after you left I went to Maddison and applied for classes I start in a few days I will be on campus and at the Formans a few weekends I didn't want to be Mrs. So and So I want to find myself before I think you are doing the same thing. A few days after you left me asleep I dumped Fez I think I was only with him to see you burn.I think back to that night and I think it changed us both we are ready to grow up and be adults. Im sorry for wanting things from you that I knew you weren't ready to give me. I want to be your friend I want to be the person your share your secrets the person you laugh with Im not ready for a ring. I have to find myself just like you are now. You left Point Place and living to tell about it now its my turn. I love you so much it hurts but I know it will take time to ever get to the point that we are ready for an us because we have to ourself. Anyway Kelso shot a bottle rocket into the the Formans bushes and caught them on fire and yes he did wear the stupid helmet. Donna is leaving for Maddison her and Eric got an apartment close and no Eric didn't go back to Africa the little twig. Red has threatned him so much the last few weeks I think he is just going to live with Donna do get away from Mr. Forman. The next time I see you i will defentitly kick your shins for leaving me to deal with this bunch.I won't forget our last night together Steven I will keep it in my heart and think about it when I am having a bad night was different from all the other times we did it what we did that night was connecting on a strong level. I think thats why I never did it with Fez gag me much yuck i even regret I want you to know that I forgive you for Sam and for leaving I understand where you were coming from. said she would help me take pictures for you but I dont want her in there for the pictures Im thinking of sending you."Behind every stong soldier, there is an even stronger woman who stands behind him, supports him, and loves him with all her heart."

Till we meet again,

Jackie

P.S. my new address is attached

Hyde was laying in his bunk and all he could think about was Jackie mail had come in he didnt think he would hear his name, "Hyde Steven J." Hyde looked at the box and knew who it was from he looked at the letter and smiled at the handwriting and knew it was from Jackie the box could wait he tore into the letter smiled as he read the letter his gal was finally going out on her own he looked at the picture and traced her face with his finger he left the picture because he didn't want to remember her he wanted to forget her but she was in his dreams. He tucked his picture under his pillow but not before his new friend, Mark Smith seen it, "whoah Hyde I thought you didn't have a hottie..." Hyde grabbed the picture back from him, "Mark if you only knew how special she is unlike you I don't have five hotties this one shes special."Mark looked at his new friend and shook his head, " You got it bad."

Jackie looked around her new dorm room she knew this was it this was her new begining. She sat down on her bed and place the picture of her and Steven together beside her bed. Red and Kitty had left hours ago allowing Jackie to unpack she had yet to meet her new roomie. She traced her finger around the picture, "Miss you Steven.."

Kitty and Red had just helped three kids move in one day they were in the car on the way home, "Red do you think they will be ok?" Red chuckled, "Which one?" "I am so worried about Steven he so far and I can't just call and check on him."Kitty began to sniffle. "Steven is the strongest and toughest followed by Jackie they both have had to deal with so much in there lives they are going to make and maybe find each other along the way. I am going to be the prodest dad when Steven graduates." Red was beaming. "Oh Red you softy." Kitty grabbed his free hand and laid her head on his shoulder.

Red opened the back to door to what he thought was going to be silence to the house phone ringing Kitty rushed past him, "Ten bucks its Eric!" "Hello?" "Steven my baby!" Red rushed over and grabbed the phone, "Son are you okay?" "Im fine sir, I was just trying to get ahold of Jackie I have two minutes of phone time." "Sorry son we moved her today she should be all settle in." Hyde bummed not to get to talk to her." Can you tell her I called? Tell Mrs. Forman her cookies went over well with the guys they are asking for more." Red smiled he could hear the guys cheering for more of Hydes mothers cookies, "Of course son I will and son take care of yourself I love you." Kitty looked at Red as the the last words came out of his mouth she began crying. This was going to be a tough time for all of them she went and started getting pans and supplies out for more cookies and her cooking wine. Red knew it was going to be hard on her harder than when Eric left he only had lions chasing him but Hyde was putting his life down for his country tears welled up in Reds eyes as he look at the pictures on the table behind his couch, "Good luck my son and my daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie hurried to her dorm room it was sleeting outside everything was wet and first week at school for Jackie had been rough being away from everyone and in the back of her mind worried about was also dealing with her roomie Georgianna aka Georgie she was a spoiled rich brat daddys her and Jackie seem to hit it off except the whole week she kept trying to get Jackie to go out and party and Jackie had enough partys the last few years she would just settle for her glass of wine and studying. She slammed her door shut her roomate Georgie was layed on her bed, "Hey, Jackie mail came for you." Jackie threw her bag and books down in the floor and ran over to the desk she had heard from Steven since his first look through all the junk but there it was a letter from Steven. Jackie smiled she couldn't wait to open it but it was time for her to get on the road to the Formans.

Kitty and Red were in the kitchen Kitty was quietly cooking away. The back door slide open and Jackie came in,"Can the weather get anymore gross than this?" She dumped her suitcases in the floor,"So loud one how is school?" Jackie just frowned went over and pulled the letter out of purse and went to the living room staircase. Kitty went to go after but Red stopped her, "I know a army letter when I see one." Kitty and Red peeked out the swinging door to see Jackie slump on their staircase with the biggest smile on her face. Red closed the door, "When shes ready she will tell us."

Hey Doll,

How was your first day at school? Sorry Im not writing soon we are constanly busy and only have a few mintues to write at night.I miss you so much I cant even explain. We took our graduation photos the other day you won't believe what I look like. Things are completly different here its not lonely trust ran on a tight shift the first few days I never apperciated Mrs. Foremans cooking in my life. Its not as cold here Texas isn't all cowboys and such I have a great friend Mark he is just 18 im trying to teach him the life lessons. He is always trying to get me to go out and hit up the bars or honky tonks as they are called in Texas. I haven't gone yet. How is everyone doing? Jackie all I can think about is how your lips felt on mine that last night I want you and need so bad I can't think straight. All I can think about is us and that night. You were right we did connect on a different level I keep trying to put us in the friends zone but its not happening because all I can think about is you being my gal. But Im miles away how can I stop you from being anyone else's girl? Jackie I miss you every bit of you not just your body but how you could laugh how you could burn someone so easy. We are both growing I want us to grow together not apart. I just want to be with you thats all I think about when we are up all night training pushing our bodies and minds to the limit I just imagine your smile and laugh and I push on. Enough of the sappy crap hows the twig and Big D? Tell Red and Kitty Hello and I need more cookies the first batch went faster than the last and that I will write them If they give me time to write. I have to go its time to work.

Catch you on the flip side,

Steven J. Hyde

Jackie sat there looking the letter over and rereading it a thousand time she didn't hear Eric and Donna come in, "Oh look the Devil is looking kind of soft maybe the world is ending soon!" Donna shoved Eric out of the way and sat down by Jackie. "Hey Jackie whats got you looking so sad when we walked in you were a million miles away." Jackie quickly slipped the letter in her pocket knowing Steven wasn't ready for her to tell not until he had graduated. "Shut your pie hole lumberjack!"Jackie turned and stomped up the stairs. Donna sat their not knowing what to say when she seen Kitty follow Jackie up the stairs carrying her good wine. "We leave this place and everyone goes crazy." Donna shaking her head got up and went to the kitchen where she could hear Red getting on to Eric about being a man.

Kitty softly knocked on the door, "Jackies its Kitty can I come in?" Jackie sat up and started wiping tears away when Kitty came in, "Oh honey its going to be ok." shoving a glass of wine towards Jackie she didn't blink and accepted it and gulped it down quickly and held it out for more. "Oh its been that kind of week sweetie I would have brought the stronger stuff up." "Mrs. Forman how hard was it for you when Red was gone?" Kitty smiled and took a gulp of the wine and settle in next to Jackie, "It was like I couldn't breath every moment of the night and day I thought about him I scared to death his letters didn't really tell me how he was doing, but I knew it was rough out there but I kept the home fires burning for him I let him know that I was his and I would be there when he got back." Jackie finished her third glass and finely relaxed some, "He won't just come out and say I love you till the world ends I really want to hear but most of all I want him to be okay and he isn't telling his friends because he wants to graduate and be someone and come back show them." Jackie gulped down her fourth glass her words were starting to sound all mixed up, " Forman Kitty I love him to the moon and back I just want to see him to hold his hand toooo reassurrrrre he that he that he is loved." Jackies eyes began to close. Kitty took the glass from Jackies hand and covered her adopted daughter by fate up she teared up looking at how sad Jackie looked in her sleep she clicked the light off and shut the door and started down the stairs.

Red, Eric and Donna sat at the table Red was reading the paper Donna and Eric were plaing cards. "Hey mom can I get a glass of that?" Eric pointed at the bottle almost empty, "No Eric not until you go away and fight for your country and leave your girl behind!" Kitty took the bottle back into the living room. "What the hell is going on around here? Stevens gone Jackie is going to school Mom is crazier than ever."" Eric shut your hole and finish your game." Red got up to go see about his wife.

Eric sat in the basement it was so quiet down here and he didn't know where Hyde was or what was going on upstairs everything was confusing for him. He looked over to Hydes empty chair and wished he was there and he wouldn't be in the "circle" by himself wearing the helmet alone. He knew he had to get his life together he was the only one who hadn't got it together. Kelso was a cop in Maddison, Fez was going to Cosmotlgy school and even freaking Jackie is in school. Eric knew it was time for him to get his shit together. He got up too quick and hit the floor, he swore he heard Hyde laughing at him.

Jackie woke to the morning light streaming into the window her head was pounding she remembered Kittys drink. Jackie shook her head ran her hand through her hair it was a wreck she heard the phone ringing downstairs knowing it could be Steven. She jumped up and bolted down the stairs. Eric sat at the table with his head laid on the cool surface ignoring the ringing phone he had no clue who would call at 4am when Jackie bolted in the room, "Hello?" Jackie beemed at the voice on the other end, "Hey doll!" Jackie looked over at Eric sitting up looking at her she went on the other side of the swinging door. "Steven I have missed you so much you have no idea,"Jackie began to cry.

Kitty went rushing down the stairs in her sleepy slumber to be stopped at the bottom of the stairs by Red who was sitting on the stairs. Kitty sat down, "Red is everything okay?" Red smiled, "Yeah its just Steven I pulled a few strings a few guys I know so this could happen.: Kitty teared up and took her husbands hand and lead him upstairs so Jackie could have some privacy.

"Jackie I have missed you and thought about you every second and every minute of the night and day. I thought leaving would get you out of mind but I just made me apperciate you more than ever doll." Steven knew his time was almost up he had no idea how he got to use the phone but happy just to hear her voice. " Listen Doll I have to go but I want you to know how much I love you!" Jackie smiled and happy tears fell down her cheeks,"I love you to Steven more than you know." Jackie placed the phone on the reciver. Eric look at Jackie with tears in her eyes, "Hey Jackie whats up?" Jackie smiled, "Nothing im just really happy." She went back out in the living room and laid down on the couch to sleep the best sleep she had in weeks.

Later that Morning

Kitty was baking and Red was out tinkering with the car Jackie got up and went to see Kitty, "Morning Jackie how did you sleep?" " he loves me he truely loves me." Kitty ran over and hugged her,"Sweetie he has always loved you he just couldn't tell you." " think you can give me a few more of those cooking lessons?" Kitty laughed nervously, "Sure why not now where did I put that cooking wine?"

Eric was burst in the back door, "I have some news guys Im going to be working at the mail room at W.B.s new radio station he just started with this new bussiness partner, and he wants Hot Donna to do shows when she can!" "Kitty ran over and was giving hime hugs. Red just smiled, "Well done now keep this job straight son!" Jackie smiled her evil grin she knew who the silent partner was and that her new job was W.B. assisant and office manger. All Eric got was a mail room chuckled as she finished helping Kitty and went up to her room with the wine bottle determined to do homework and write Steven.

Hey Pudding Pop,

Steven I miss you so much it hurts all I can think about is being with you and what it felt like to have your hand in mine. I want to see you before anyone the first chance you get to come home or where you will I will be there waiting for you I want to know you are safe and you will be safe I can't loose you again Steven it hurts too bad. I feel like my heart has been broken and shattered into a million pieces I can't handle loosing you it hurts more than you know

Jackie slowly drifted off into a deep slumber she kept hearing the door bell down stairs apparently she was the only one it was only 5am. She stumbled down the stairs yelling,"Keep your pants on im on my way." She flung open the door, "Hey Doll..." "Steven how did you..." he captured her mouth with his, "Jackie I have 2 days thats it then graduation then its on to Germany," Jackie held on to him mumbling, "Please dont leave me I can't loose you she looked at him with tears in her eyes. Steven got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box, "Jackie will you marry me it doesn't have to be right now when ever you ready. Tears formed in Jackies eyes, "Yes! We can will make this work!" "You don't have to come live with me till your done with school but I want you to be my Mrs. So and So." She smiled, "Lets do it now lets go now right now Steven." She grabbed his hand and they headed out the door.

Kitty had checked Jackies room numerous times for the last two days and it was night fall and it was being to snow she was getting worried, "Red where could shebe?" Red ignored her and ate his supper. A loud banging at the front door made he drop his fork, " I swear if its one of those hop heads my foot is going so far up their ass..." Red flung open the door to a man in uniform holding Jackies hand. He smiled at them both and saluted Steven. Kitty walked in with a plate of cookies she dropped them imdentitly, "Steven!" Steven saluted back, "Sir I have to leave in 20 mins to catch the plane back before anyone notices I left the city." Kitty ran over and crying and hugging him Red patted him on the back. Steven picked up his bag, "Till we meet again he grabbed her in along kiss Red cleared his throat, "Son we will see you at graduation." Jackie watched him climb in the cab and drive off. Eric wandered down stairs, " I swear I just heard Hyde." Red looked at him, "Shut up dumbass."

Up next the gang finds out whats been going on with Hyde!


End file.
